Harry Potter and the Three Sannins
by GummieBear37
Summary: The young Sannins, are all on a mission to protect Hogwarts School after an unexplained death in the year before. But when the students don't trust them due to Orochimaru, will they be able to complete their mission? Will bond be formed or broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am alive, and I am very sorry that I have not updated the stories that I have already started to write. I have not excuse except for my laziness and the fact that I have simply no ideas for them yet. I think I've just fallen out of the fandoms. Again, I apologize, but I hope you enjoy thing.**

* * *

Orochimaru had never been a normal person. You could understand this much by simply looking at the boy. His skin was pasty white, in an almost sickening way, as though he was a walking corpse. His eyes where a week shade of green mixed in with yellow, that seamed to almost glow, and his pupils were long slits, resembling those of a snake. Around his eyes where odd purple markings, that made tem stand out even more. His hair was straight, black and back-length, making him look slightly feminine. Also, the robes he wore seemed to be the type a women would normally wear, rather than a male. Also, his personality had always been different from everyone around him. He had never been the most talkative of people, and only ever seemed to speak when he was spoken to. This was mostly due to the fact that he simply had no idea what to say to people. He was used to being alone most of his life, and being around people often made him a little bit anxious. This was why he often tried to distance himself from people, stay be himself. And this was also why he felt so out of place in the crowded train station.

It was the only available transport the location of their new mission, though why they couldn't just travel there on foot was beyond him. Their mission; to protect a school that is believed could possibly be or become in grave danger… for 10 months. Orochimaru wasn't really all that bothered about the amount of time, as he didn't have anyone he would miss anyway, what really bothered him was the fact that he would have to spend it with so many people around. He liked his space, and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was a luxury that he would not be able to access with his teammates around.

"Hey, Tsunade, where are we meant to be?" Jiraiya asked the only female on their team. Jiraiya was always very loud and obnoxious, a vast difference to Orochimaru, which often lead to difficulties between them. Actually, that counted for all three of them.

"Like I said five minutes ago, you idiot, I'm not sure yet!" the blond girl snapped at her white haired friend, as she continued to try and work out what was written on their train tickets. She was the most book smart out of the three, and had a viscous temper along with surprising powerful upper body strength to go with it, despite her being a girl.

"Let me see them!" Jiraiya demanded, trying to snatch them from his friend's hand. "Come on, I might be able to understand it!"

Tsunade held them high above her head. "Are you kidding me? If I can't make anything out of this thing, then how do you think you will!"

Their sensei, Saratobi, had placed a Translation Jutsu on them before they had departed from their village. It made it so that they could understand and speak any langue that they might come across. However, there was one major fault in this Jutsu. It didn't work with writing. They had figured out that much when they had arrived in this busy city, as they couldn't fallow any of the signs and had to constantly ask strangers for directions. They got some very odd look from people, and most of the time where actually ignored by the people they did ask, but eventually they did get to the station with some time to spare.

"Come on! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Jiraiya ordered, all but climbing on top of Tsunade to try and reach the tickets, but it was all in vain as she was talker then him and kept on whacking him over the head so that he couldn't reach any higher.

"Get of me, you stupid little troll!" she shouted at him, drawing even more attention to the odd séance then Jiraiya had already accomplished.

Orochimaru let out an almost silent sigh through his nose, raising one eyebrow slightly at the all too familiar sight for him. This always happened. Jiraiya and Tsunade would fight like cats and dogs despite the fact the Jiraiya often tried to get her to go on dates with him, Jiraiya would always talk to him, get into his personal space, making him feel very uncomfortable without even realising it, and he and Tsunade never seemed to hit it of at all, simply keeping their distance from each other. If truth were told he secretly felt that she was afraid of him, though she wouldn't be the first person of course. How on earth they ever actually got any of their mission completed would be beyond him.

"Ah ha, ha ha, ha ha!" Jiraiya laughed proudly to himself and at Tsunade, as he finally manage to snatch the tickets from her and move away before she had time to get them back. "Okay, lets take a look at this…" he squinted his eyes slightly as he scanned over one of the tickets. "Oh… look, look here, it's to a number! Thank goodness those are the same in every language," he grinned happily, before sticking out his tongue at Tsunade. "I can't believe you didn't spot that!"

"Oh, shut you pie hole!" she yelled at him, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink in embarrassment. "What number is it anyway?"

"Six," he answered, before looking at it again, closer this time. "But…"

"But what?"

"Well… it's got this weird thing in front of it. It looks like a fraction, with a one at the bottom, but I've never seen the top number before," he said, a confused look on his face as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Tsunade raided one eyebrow in confusion. Orochimaru understood. He silently reached out, plucked the ticket from Jiraiya's hand before turning it right side up and handing him it back. The white haired boys face lit up with sudden realisation. "Oh! I get it now! It's nine and three quarters."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "How stupid can you get!"

"Hey, at least I saw the numbers!" he argued back, before turning to the other boy and smiling. "Thanks Orochi."

'Orochi' had become Orochimaru's unofficial nickname created by Jiraiya after the first few D ranked missions they had together, and it seemed to have stuck with him, and to be honest, Orochimaru never became fond of it, no matter how many times he heard it.

"So, where's that?" Tsunade asked, to no one in particular, looking up and down the row of platforms they stood on.

Seeing as Jiraiya didn't answer, Orochimaru decided to give it a try. "Well… I would guess that it would be somewhere between the tenth and ninth platforms, right?"

"Yeah, that sound's right," agreed Jiraiya. He then started to quickly walk down to the ninth platform, before calling back "Well, come on then!"

Orochimaru and Tsunade quickly followed their hyper teammate, only to be stood in-between two platforms that had noting between them.

"There's… nothing here…" pointed out Jiraiya, sounding amazed, and he looked up and down the platforms once more, trying to check if they had missed something.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious!" Tsunade snapped, though she too was looking around just like Jiraiya, trying to figure out what to do.

Orochimaru was doing the same, but instead of his two teammates, he was actually looking in the right direction. He noticed a fairly large group of oddly dress people, all in black robes, carrying large trunks with them. He raised an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that the school that they had to protect was supposedly a school that taught children magic. Now, Orochimaru didn't believe in such things, but he was interested at the fact that it might be a different way to use chakra to create new Justus, or 'spells' to these people. If he had to picture what a wizard would look like, then these people came pretty close to the description. As he continued to watch them, he noticed that they where starting to form a small queue, though to what he had no idea. He also noticed that none else seamed to notice this. Suddenly, one of them, a girl with long, blond, wavy hair, dashed forward with her trunk… straight for a wall. He was bout to shout out for her to stop, thinking that she would just crash straight into the brick wall, but instead, to his surprise, she seamed to walk straight into it. Literally into it, faysing through it, but she did not come out the other end. Orochimaru blinked in confusion. Was it some sort on Genjustu? An illusion? After a few more children followed suit to the first girl, the same thing happened, and the older members of the group, most likely their parents, left, there was only one reasonable explanation.

He immediately walked over towards where the group of oddly dressed people had stood only a few minutes ago, Jiraiya and Tsunade following him, wondering what on earth he was going and doing. When he suddenly stopped and turned to face the wall, this made the other two rather curious and confused.

"Hey, Orochi? What are you - " Jiraiya didn't have time to finish his question as the other boy had suddenly started to run full speed towards the wall, making Jiraiya and Tsunade stare in shock.

'_What the heck is he doing?'_ Tsunade screamed inside her head.

'_I knew it… he's finally snapped…'_ Jiraiya thought, as he was just about to yell at him to stop, hopefully in time before he had a broken nose because of the thick bricks. However, before he could, Orochimaru had disappeared. Disappeared into the wall, leaving his two teammates surprised, confused and alone.

Orochimaru had half expected to actually hit the wall, despite seeing quite a few people go through before him, but he remained unharmed as he shut his eyes tightly before the last couple of steps to the wall. Continuing to run, he quickly realised that he hadn't smacked into something, so he quickly opened his eyes and slowed down, coming to a complete stop. He was amazed to find that he was now stood on a different platform. It was filled with people who where also dressed strangely, all in long robes, and some even with oddly shaped hates that didn't really look very practical to him. There where many children, most either with friends or family, and they where all slowly starting to board the train that was waiting on the rails. He could only guess that this was the train the three of them would have to board also, as many children where doing so, showing that it was probably to a school, and that it was the only train on the station. Suddenly, he felt someone collide into his back, hard, causing him to topple slightly, but managed to hold himself up. Twisting around, he found Jiraiya stood behind him, looking rather sheepish, as he obviously had not stopped running in time. Tsunade suddenly appeared behind Jiraiya, having just bumbled into the white haired boy. The three of them took a few second to stare at the ancient looking train, and the bizarrely dressed people before Tsunade spoke up.

"Come on, let's go on before threes no more room left," she told them, before running off to an open door on the train.

Seeing as none of them where carrying any heavy luggage, bust a backpack each, they didn't have much trouble with getting thought the door. Finding an empty compartment however, was another thing. Every compartment they passed as they walked down the long corridor was full with kids and had no left over space for them. Orochimaru also noticed something else. The looks he was getting. He had often gotten these looks back at home and on missions as well, but they seemed to be lot more often here. They where all different types as well. Some where in anger, some where in shock and some where in confusion. But the once he saw more of where fear. Orochimaru knew that he didn't look very normal, especially not compared to everyone else, and although he tried to be proud about the way e looked, he was actually very self-conscious about it, especially when people treat him differently because of it. If there was one thing he was thankful for, it was his long black hair, as he could use it as a small curtain, hiding half if his face, and if he ducked his head slightly, it made a vial of shadow across the other. He was also thankful that his teammates did not see this, as he didn't want to have to explain himself to them.

"Here we go!" Tsunade declared happily, as she pulled open a door to an empty compartment. They all plopped down tiredly on the seats, Orochimaru and Jiraiya on one side and Tsunade on the other, Orochimaru and Tsunade being next to the window.

"I am exhausted," Jiraiya said, yawning loudly, as he rested his feet up on the opposite seat, next to Tsunade, who rolled her eyes at him as she reached into her backpack and got out and read a book she had brought with her.

Orochimaru simply reached his forehead against the glass, wishing that he could simply disappear for the next ten months.

* * *

**I hope you liked, and if you have any ideas for this, then please tell me ^^**

**Also, I realise that Orochimaru might be a bit OCC, but please understand that this is before he became evil, and just go with it, please ^^; **


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was not exactly a pleasant one for Orochimaru. The first problem had been when Jiraiya had started snoring. He wasn't known for snoring quietly either, but loudly, like a wild boar. He was also known for never sleeping peacefully, but constantly moving around, which was made worse on this occasion by the quivering movements of the train. He started to lean closer towards Orochimaru, who was very put of by this. He liked his space, his own personal bubble, and he really didn't want someone sleeping on his shoulder, especially someone who always slept with his mouth open and was more then likely to drool all over him. Another bump of the train moved Jiraiya even closer, another heavy snore escaping his wide-open mouth. Taking the moment, Orochimaru reached out and tapped him firmly on the forehead, with enough force to make him move the other way, resulting in his lying on his back on the rest of the seats, with one of his feet still resting on Tsunade's side, the other had already found it's way to the ground. Tsunade was still focused on her nook, which she was about half way through by now. She always was a fast reader, as they had only been on the train about one hour and the book was an inch or two thick. Orochimaru had mostly tried to entertain himself by looking out of the large window, watching the scenery move by quickly, though he still thought that they could have probably gotten there sooner his they had travelled on foot. Though it didn't really matter now, and by this point he had grown rather bored.

Sighing quietly to himself, he stood up, gracefully hopping over Jiraiya's legs, and was going to do something he though would at least give him something to do. "I'm going to the restroom," he said, in his usual quiet, almost emotionless voice before exiting the compartment. He wasn't quite sure why he told Tsunade that, as he was fairly certain that she couldn't really care less and she had probably not heard him either, as she was too engross in her book, but he did anyway.

As he walked down the corridor once more, Orochimaru noticed again all the looks that where passed to him through the glass of the doors to other compartments. He allowed his long hair to shelled his gave from theirs, not wanting to see them anymore. He couldn't stand them right then. He felt rather restless and could feel an unexpected large headache starting to come up, putting him in a rather foul mood. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose, in small hopes that it would somehow get rid of the on coming pain. It was then that he felt someone bump straight into him, rather forcefully at that. Orochimaru stepped back a tiny bit before looking up to see who had just walked right into him.

It was a boy, probably a year or so older then himself. He was rather round faced and had a slightly plum build though he was far from fat. He was also carrying a very odd looking plant that Orochimaru was sure that he had never seen beefier in his life. He was just about to apologize for not looking where he was going, when he also noticed that the boy was staring at him, his eyes looking about as big as tennis balls. He suddenly starting to turn pale and looked like he was on the verge of either vomiting, screaming or simply…

**THUMP!**

… Passing out.

Yes, the boy had actually passed out at the simple sight of Orochimaru. If that wasn't a punch in the gut for the younger boy, he didn't know what was Sure, people where often but of by his appearance and were usually scared, but none of then had actually fainted because they looked at him. He felt a large pang of sadness and slight anger in his chest. Looking down at the unconscious boy sprawled on the floor, he couldn't help but wonder if anyone had seen the incident happen, looking around for a few seconds he figured that no one had. He sighed. He knew that if he left the boy like this then he would either get injured, or injure someone else. Pushing back his dignity for a few seconds, he gently hoisted up the boy from his armpits and pulled him into a sitting position, making him rest his back against the wall of the train. He then picked up the dropped plant, turned it right side up and examined it curiously for a few seconds before placing it down besides the boy.

After he had found the restroom and relived himself, he walked back to find that the boy was no longer there. He wasn't sure where he had gone, or if someone had found him and moved him, but he did know that he had left his odd looking plant behind. He paused for a few seconds before picking it up. It resembled a cactuses, though it was covered in large boils rather then spikes. He also couldn't help but notice that it smelled rather oddly of cinnamon. He was fairly certain that whoever the boy was would probably want it back. He sighed once more, feeling his conscience getting the better of him, as he set of down the corridor again.

By the time he had found his way back to his seat he noticed that Jiraiya, who was now wide wake and in his seat was a very large pile of what he could only guess was food, had occupied it. He raised an eyebrow at the odd scene, before looking to Tsunade, hoping for an answer, but she barely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, as if to say 'Don't ask me'.

"Hey, Orochi!" Jiraiya greeted the boy when he noticed he had come in, before asking him "What took you so long?" and then carried on talking before he could even answer the white haired boy. "Check out all this cool stuff I got!" he gestured towards the large of wrapped food.

"Where exactly did you get all of that?" Orochimaru asked him, taking a seat opposite large pile.

"In the food cart behind us. I got hungry, and since I didn't really know what all of this stuff was, I took a bit of everything," he explained, as he undraped what looked like some form of hot pastry.

"Wait a second, how on earth did you manage to pay for all of this stuff?" Tsunade asked suspiciously, knowing for a fact that they didn't have very much money with them in the first place, and that they probably used a different currency here anyway.

The white haired boy froze just before he took a bit out of his food, sweating slightly as he looked rather sheepish. "Erm… well… I kind of told them to send the bill to Sensei," he clarified, scratching the back of his head nervously.

There was a few seconds of silence before Tsunade snapped.

"You did _what!_" she screamed loudly, almost like a banshee, making Orochimaru wince because of his now aching eardrums and Jiraiya to nervously try and edge himself further away from the angry blond girl in front of him.

"W-well, I didn't have any of their money… and Sensei did say that we could borrow some if we needed…" he said quickly, hoping to ovoid getting attacked by his friend.

"Yes, in _emergency_! Your eyes getting to big for your stomach, is _not_ an emergency!" she yelled at him, hitting him very hard over his head, breathing heavily as her blood began to boil with anger.

"Ouch…" Jiraiya moaned, rubbing the rather large bump that was slowly starting to form on the top of his head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Tsunade-Chan. But seriously, I'm starving! And I'm sure you two will be soon as well, so dig in," he said, trying to persuade Tsunade out of her temper and make it up to her.

The girl paused for a few seconds, thinking it over. She did feel a little bit hungry. And he had already bought it, so she might as well not let it go to waste. "Fine," she agreed, letting it slide this time, as she grabbed one of the same things that Jiraiya was still holding.

"Catch," Jiraiya said to Orochimaru, throwing another one his way. They boy caught it with ease, and unwrapped it.

As they where eating, they all found that the food was very different from the food they had back home. For one thing, the pastries where filled with that tasted like pumpkins. Jiraiya obviously liked them very much, as he finished three by himself and the one that Tsunade refused to eat after the first bit, as she had always hated pumpkins. Orochimaru liked them as the pastry and fillings where both warm, but only had one, as he didn't like them that much. The next thing they had where some very oddly looking and tasting cakes. They where small, like cupcakes, but they had been hollowed out and filled with what they could only guess and hope to be icing. They came in three colours, black, green and red. They remained them of bubbling caldrons from the stories about witches that Tsunade's mother had read to her, which did seem rather appropriate seeing as they where on a train filled with witches and wizards. Tsunade ate the red ones, Jiraiya the green, and Orochimaru settled with the black. These they where all fond of, though Tsunade did moan a little about all the calories, but it didn't stop her from eating them. Then came the black candy that looked exactly like wands. After nibbling the tip of the stick, Orochimaru stopped eating, repulsed by the vile taste. Jiraiya and Tsunade however seamed to like them, so he allowed Jiraiya to have the rest of him. It was then that they found the oddly coloured beans. Not really sure what they tasted like, neither dared to try them first, until Orochimaru popped one into his mouth. He was surprised to discover that it tasted very sweet and fluffy. He had never had something like that before, but he did sort of like it. The other two quickly followed suit, but where both disgusted by the tastes that they experienced. Tsunade had one that tasted strongly of ink, and Jiraiya was unlucky enough to get one that tasted like vomit. Orochimaru was a bit confused by this, so he tried again, only to get one that tasted nicely of honey. He simply thought that they must have been overly dramatic. After the first box, they had experienced sand, glue, grape, kidney beans, liver, carrots, salmon, mint, and raspberry. Amazingly enough, Orochimaru only seamed to get the pleasant tasting ones.

"Hey, Orochi? What exactly is that thing?" Jiraiya asked, pointing to the plant the Orochimaru had placed not to him, as he had only just noticed it.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I believe that it's some form of a plant," he explained, as he picked up the plant and inspected it once more.

Jiraiya wrinkled up his nose. "It looks kind of weird to me," he said, taking a bite out a spare pastry that he had found underneath all the empty wrappers. "Where'd you get it from anyway?"

"Someone dropped it," he answered. He wasn't really a lying; he was just leaving out a lot of the truth. "I'll return it if I see them again."

"I wouldn't. The guy probably wanted to get rid of it. I know I would," Jiraiya pointed out, rummaging through the wrappers. "Ah ha! I knew I had something else in here!" He declared happily, pulling out an unusually shaped box.

"Urgh… no more for me…" Tsunade moaned, clutching her stomach in pain, as she had eaten far too much for her own good. Jiraiya had actually eaten a lot more then her, but didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Wonder what this is…" he mumbled, as he fidgeted to open up the box. The moment he did, a brown blur suddenly leapt out of the box, and landed straight onto Tsunade's lap, making her shriek in surprise. Sat there was a small, brown frog, which looked somewhat like a toy rather then a real animal.

Tsunade's shrieks carried on, but not from disgust rather then shock. "Eww! Get it of, get it of, get it of!" she demanded Jiraiya, who quickly obeyed her.

"Oh, come on, Tsunade-Chan, it's not scary," he laughed, as he held the small frog. "I think it looks kind of cute."

"Only you would think that discussing reptile was cute, idiot!" he yelled, brushing of her cloths. She had always hated frogs and toads and anything that was cold, wet and slimy like them.

"Hey! It's an amphibian!" he protested.

"Wow, I didn't even know you knew such a long word, let alone be able to pronounce it," she said with mock amazement while Jiraiya pouted.

Orochimaru however was more interested in how the frog had actually moved on its own. He was fairly certain that the frog wasn't real, as so it couldn't have jumped. He wondered if it had been infused with some sort of chakra. That seamed to be the most logical explanation.

"I wonder if you can eat these things," Jiraiya wondered out loud, looking at the frog more closely. It had stopped moving by now, and seamed to be melting slowly in his hands, covering his finger tips with the stuff. Bringing up the courage, he like frogs back, making Tsunade squirm in revulsion. "This is really good," he smiled, before taking a large bit that took its whole head. Having never tasted something so sweet in his like before, Jiraiya had quickly eaten the first frog in a few bites. He then took out another one, catching it before it jumped away and passed it to Orochimaru.

"You have got to try this stuff! It's great!" he told him, still holding on to the front. Orochimaru snapped of one of its feet, wondering for a moment if the frog could actually feel the pain of lousing a limb, before nibbling it. He was also surprised by the pleasant taste, and quickly ate the rest of the appendage.

"No way!" Tsunade protested when Jiraiya had offered her some. "You couldn't get me to try that disgusting thing, even if you paid me!"

Jiraiya shrugged and ate the rest. He was so obsessed with the unfamiliar taste that the cards where left forgotten. By the time that Jiraiya had finished all the food, the train and finally come to a stop. Once out of the train, they noticed that most of the student where headed towards a large row of carriages, that where being pulled by what liked almost like a skeleton of a winged horse. Needless to say, this spooked Tsunade and Jiraiya out a lot.

"W-what are those things?" Jiraiya asked, looking at them fearfully, as though they would charge at them at any moment.

"I don't know… hey, lets just run to the castle, kay?" Tsunade suggested, hoping to ovoid having to be too close to the strange creatures.

"Defiantly!" he quickly agreed.

Orochimaru however, was rather interested in the strange looking animals. They didn't seam dangerous, and most of the students didn't even seam to notice them. Besides, so far he was starting to like the plants and animals around here more then the people. At least they didn't send him bad looks or whisper about him like they where doing now. It was then that he spotted a small group of people heading to one of the carriages. Three girls and tree boys. One of the boys stood out as the one who had knocked into him earlier.

"Excuse me for one moment," he requested his teammates, before quickly dashing over to the group.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Neville?" Hermione asked the shaking boy, as they made their way of the train. She and Ron had found Neville collapsed in the corridor and had carried him back to the compartment. He had only just woken up a few minutes before the train stopped and had barely said a word. He also couldn't stop shaking.

He nodded, making a small whimper sound, making them all think that he was most defiantly _not_ okay.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad," Harry told him, trying to comfort him a little bit, though it didn't seem t help at all. He simply shook his head and whimpered again.

"Excuse me?" a foreign voice suddenly appeared, along with a tap on Neville's shoulder. Everyone turned around, wonder who it was and what he or she wanted. Unfortunately no one was ready for who, or what, they saw. A boy. His skin was chalky white, as though he dead. His eyes resembling those of a snake, and around his eyes where odd purple markings, which made them stand out even more. His hair was straight, black and back-length, making him look a bit like a girl. Also, the robes he wore seemed to be more feminine the masculine.

Neville started shaking so much that it looked almost like he was having a fit, his face draining of all colour. Ginny gasped loudly, making a shaking had quickly up to her open mouth, her eyes widening in fear. Ron could only stare in frozen dread. Hermione held her breath and scanned her eyes over the person, trying to work out if they where a threat or not. Luna remained exactly the same, though her smile did seam to lower a tiny fraction. Harry was the most aggressive reaction, as he let his rage and confusion take over. The instant he saw him, he had pulled his wand out and had it pointed at him, ready to attack him at any moment, all the while glaring viciously at him. The boy seamed put off by all this, but carried on anyway.

"You dropped this," he told Neville, as he starched out his arms. In his hands he was carrying Neville's Mimbulus mimbletonia, which none of them had noticed that he was carrying. It then clicked to Hermione that it must have been the boy that caused Neville to pass out.

"N-N-No!" Neville quickly stuttered, backing away from him as much as he could. "Y-Y-You c-can ha-have it!"

The boy raised one eyebrow. "But it's yours," he said, stepping closer, probably to try and push it into his hands.

"I don't w-want it!" he shrieked, clearly terrified. This drew more attention to the group, making more people notice the strange boy, and start to whisper about him.

"Who is that?"

"What's he doing to that guy? He looks so freaked out."

"He's defiantly not normal…"

"He looks so weird…"

"Do don't think that…?"

"Well…"

A thousand and one things where spinning through his head. This kid… he looked so much like Voldemort… almost as through he was his son or something. But the one thing that he did know was there was something very wrong with this boy. He was just about to demand to know who he was, when a voice suddenly called through.

"Hey! Hey, Orochimaru!" looking over, it came from another boy, with white spiky hair and small red marks under his eyes. He was also wearing strange cloths, and was with a blond girl, also dressed differently. "Hurry it up will you, Orochi!"

The snake boy turned towards Neville, and bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said, before dashing off towards the other two, who had started moving down the path already.

It was silent for a few seconds, no one knowing what to do or say, before Luna finally broke the tension. "That was very nice of you, Neville."

* * *

**I've got to love Luna :D**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, alerted and faved, and extra thank you for all those who reviewed, your all epic!**

**Also, if you have any suggestions and/or requests for this story, then please tell me, because I love to see what people would like to see happen in a story. Plus, I'm a little low on inspiration, so please give me your ideas!**

**Please review!**


End file.
